Bilibili MAD
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/madmmdvideo2019/ The Bilibili Video Collection is a contest where participants upload their works related to the theme announced by the official to the event website. Currently, the current theme for Bilibili MAD & MMD is divided into 2 major categories: MAD for Shao Siming and MMD for Peiji. The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Works Creation Period: 1st ~ 28th February 2019 *All Works Selection Period: 1st ~ 28th February 2019 *Selected Works Voting Period: 1st ~ 8th March 2019 *Awarded Time: 15th March 2019 The registration and all works selection period will be carried out at the same time. Only the top 40 works (20 MAD + 20 MMD) from all 300 works during the selection period will be able to enter to the selected works voting period! List of Rewards Each section has 20 awards, for a total of 40 awards from both sections (MAD + MMD). 1st~3rd Place for both MAD and MMD sections (a total of 6 awards) *'Timi Figure' (缇米精美手办) *Random All Skins Package x 3 4th~10th Place for both MAD and MMD sections (a total of 14 awards) *Refined Heroes Illustration Set (精美英雄插画集) *Random All Skins Package x 2 11th~20th Place for both MAD and MMD sections (a total of 20 awards) *Random All Skins Package x 1 *'Gold Coin' x 8888 Work Requirements *All works must be created within the works creation period (1st ~ 28th February 2019) only. *The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the collaboration theme between 300 Heroes and Qin's Moon, and the content must be positive. The uploaded works must be uploaded on their corresponding theme, MAD and MMD. The uploaded works must be uploaded on the Bilibili website in the Music & Other Related Works area (音乐等相关专区). *All participants can download the official materials from the website and use those materials for their works that will be uploaded on the event website. The materials provided by the official are as follows: 300 Girls MMD Models and 300 Heroes Original Music - Between Time & Space. *All works in the MAD section must use the animation materials from Qin's Moon and use the BGM Between Time & Space or other suitable BGM from the material library. *All works in the MMD section must have Peiji as one of the casts and her model can be downloaded from the event website. There is no restriction on the numbers of other 300 Girls that can be used on the works. *The name of all works from both sections must have 【'300英雄X秦时明月'】 (300 Heroes x Qin's Moon) as part of the title. *After logging into the website using the game account, you can select only one server to participate in the event. Each account has only one voting chance per day for the same work and has a total of 10 voting chances per day. *In-game Rewards will be sent to the player according to their information that is registered on this website. Please check the account information carefully. If the rewards can't be issued due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. *Any contestants who violent the rules or the fair of this competition will be automatically disqualified. *The contest organizers are only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. *After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the works. After the approval, the approved works will be publicized in the 【Entries】 (【参赛作品】). If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. *Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *Each game account can be awarded only once on each section, subjected to the highest award. *During the contest, 300 Heroes has the right to publicize, report, or display of all your works. 300 Heroes promise not to use the entries for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the entries of the winners belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----